As shown in FIG. 1, a polarization beam splitter is a device for splitting a light beam into a polarized light beam of TE mode (Transverse Electric mode) and a polarized light beam of TM mode (Transverse Magnetic mode), or a device for combining two polarized light beams into a light beam. The conventional beam splitter has the problem of narrow range of operating wavelength.